Past Lives of Regret
by elric0sis
Summary: In an old town, what can a monster do? And, what does a beautiful scholar/teacher have to do with this all? What dark secrets does King Orochimaru keep hidden? YAOI: KISAITA SASODEI KAKUHIDA PEIKO ZETTOBI OROKABU
1. Prologue

AU: To answer your questions: Yes a new story. Yes I will still update my others. No this won't be updated every couple of months. This story will be updated as soon as I can because I already have all of the ideas down in my notebook.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the mountains away from the major villages and conflicts, there resided a small village. It wasn't very profitable or even on the map,but it was a happy village at the least. Everyone in there worked hard and were usually kind to each other. The village's buildings were mostly grey or black and made out of bricks. At the end of the village was a beautiful fountain. It had many levels and exquisite designs lining it of past scholars from the village. By the fountain was a tall, dark tower that was said to hold a monster inside. The monster worked to keep up money and food, but other than that it rarely went out into the sunlight. The only thing that might change this 'monster' would come in the form of a kind teacher.............

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yes, it's short but the other chapter will be out as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Angel

AU: I told you!!!!! Chapter two is up and ready to go!!!!!!!!! Quick note, the village isn't actually a democracy, it is a monarchy. The rules of the village are pretty much the same as in our world, do not steal, work for your money, stuff like that, but they also have other rules:  
1. All women and feminin men must wear a skirt or dress.  
2. Teaching of spiritual and/or supernatural things is FORBIDDEN 3. No one is allowed to speak of the monster unless it's a subject that requires it.  
4. The King's rules are final, all must obey.  
5. If one of royal blood is put aside, the other person must let them come first.  
Alright, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame walked slowly and steadily around the room, pulling back the black drapes and peering into the outside world. He was stuck, forbidden, to this tower where he could only go out to work for his food and nothing else. Yes, he sneaked away to the flower patch every once in a while, but other than that he never left his tower. He sighed and looked out the square window, seeing something like a fallen angel.

The angel had raven black hair in a ponytail and pale, milky skin. His eyes were black and, strangely enough, he wore a dress. Kisame looked closer to see the designs. The dress was a brown color, the blouse decorated very subtly and the skirt not very big. His feet were covered by little brown slipper that matched his dress and he had the most beautiful smile Kisame had ever seen. The angel was sitting on the edge of the fountain, surrounded by about six children, all showing him different things. The angel picked up the smallest one, a short girl with dark brown hair in two identical buns, and held her in his arms while she played with his hair. The children were all smiling and laughing with the angel, making Kisame's heart swell. _'What a nice man........He's good with kids and he has a beautiful smile...........a perfect angel......' _Kisame thought then sighed.

_'Keep dreaming Hoshigaki, because dreams are all that you'll get. He would never even look in your direction.....' _The 'monster' sighed, closing the drapes and walking over to his chess table. The table was in an 'O' shape, the middle open and the counters were in a chess board pattern with tiny figurines on it. Kisame leaned against the table, placing an angel figure by the only blue square on the whole table, his tower. He sighed again and traced the features on the figure, cradling it's face. _'Such an angel.........'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Ok! First chapter is kind of short as well, but now you've met the monster: Kisame! And the angel: Itachi!!!!! Virtual Pocky to who can figure out who the little girl is!!!!!!! ^/.\^


	3. Sunflowers

AU: Chapter three coming up!!!!!! ^/.\^ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi sat on the edge of the fountain, all of his students talking to him at once. Little Ten-Ten was sitting in his lap,happily blowing bubbles. Sakura and Ino were fighting over a ribbon to put in Itachi's hair, Naruto was playing with Itachi's dress, Kiba was showing Itachi the new trick that he taught Akamaru, and Shikamaru was showing Itachi the different formations of the clouds. Itachi sighed and clapped his hands, signaling them all to stop. "How about we take a field trip today?" he suggested. The whole crowd of children erupted into cheers, dragging Itachi up off the seat. Itachi laughed and led the way out of the village and into a secret sunflower field. The children's eyes grew wide at the numerous sunflowers and they raced in them, picking and smelling the beautiful flowers.

Kisame had gone down to his secret garden early in the morning, just looking at the thousands of sunflowers. He breathed in their fresh scent, their petals looking like the rays of the sun. He could actually spend all day out there when he heard something. He turned around quickly and saw the angel with his group of children coming into the fields! He quickly ducked and hid under a patch of sunflowers, hoping that no one would see him.

Itachi laughed at seeing his students so worked up about the flowers. Suddenly he felt three tugs on his skirt. He looked down to see Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten looking at him, the blonde and pinkette holding two different ribbons in their hands. Itachi sighed and smiled, sitting down in the field of flowers and letting the two girls play with his hair while the baby played with a giant sunflower. "Be careful with that Ten-Ten, if you eat the petals it will give you bad omens for seven years." Itachi warned, making the baby laugh. She may be a baby, but she paid enough attention during their potions and herb lessons to know what not to eat. For about a year now Itachi had been teaching the children all about supernatural things, such as astronomy and potions called 'medicine'. Itachi had been hard to convince at first, for he would be in big trouble as well as the children if he taught what he knew to them, but eventually they got him to be their teacher. The children knew it was wrong but they loved Itachi so much that they would never rat him out.

Kisame peered through the sunflower patch, watching as Itachi played with the little baby and got his hair braided. Kisame sighed and dreamily watched the raven as another kid ran up to him and put a sunflower crown on his head. The angel laughed again, that beautiful, melodious laugh that made Kisame's heart swell. Suddenly, a kid behind him fell down and scraped his knee, starting to cry while his dog tried to lick his tears away.

Itachi saw Kiba fall and got up, dusting off his skirt. He started to walk over there with the kids behind him when he triped over something and fell flat onto that something.

Kisame tried to get up and out of the way when Itachi tripped over his leg and landed on his chest, surprising him. Kisame blushed as Itachi looked up at him, their faces just inches apart. Itachi blushes brightly and tried to say something but couldn't, he was too embarrassed. Kisame blushed and helped him up, helping him brush off his skirt. After they got up, all of the children, even Kiba after he saw what happened, hid behind Itachi's skirt. Itachi looked surprisingly at Kisame and bowed slightly, "I'm really sorry for tripping over you, are you alright?"

It took Kisame a minute or two to realize that Itachi was talking to him, "Uh, ya! I-I'm fine, what about you?" Itachi blushed and nodded, signalling that he was fine.

"So, what's your name?" Ksiame said, trying to lighten the mood. Itachi was about to respond when the kids started shaking their heads at him, pulling him down so that he was at ear level with them.

"Itachi-sensei, that guy is a monster! He's the one who lives int he tower, you can't talk to him!" They exclaimed, taking Itachi by surprise.

"Children! What have I taught you? Be nice to people that you meet, or your hostile aura will scare them off!" He then turned to Kisame, "I'm sorry for my children's insolence and rudeness, please forgive them."

Kisame blushed and scratched the back of his head. "No! It's no big problem! Really!" Itachi smiled, then suddenly looked closer at Kisame. Kisame blushed some more and tried to back away, only to be stopped by Itachi's hand on his cheek. Kisame's whole face grew red, and the children all had shocked expressions on their faces as Itachi's face leaned closer to Kisame's. Kisame blushed darkly and formed his lips to kiss Itachi.

Just when Kisame was an inch away Itachi stopped and asked him, "Are you're teeth naturally pointed? They're fascinating!" Kisame and the children fell anime style. Kisame got back up quickly, scratching the back of his head with a smile and a dark blush on his face.

"Y-Yes! I was born with them, my gills and blue skin.......You really think that they're cool?" Itachi nodded enthusiastically and the two spent the rest of the time talking about Kisame's strange features while the kids picked more flowers.

The children's parents called for them at the village gates, making everyone stop what they were doing. Itachi sighed and told Kisame good-bye, leading the children back to the village with their arms full of flowers. Kisame stared after the retreating figure of Itachi, smiling and picking a sunflower, smelling it. '_I think I'm in love........'_ He thinks to himself as he walks back to his tower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! Another chapter done!!!!!! ^/.\^


	4. Witchcraft

AU: Yay!!!!!!! Next chapter~!!!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was in the market shopping for his weekly groceries when he was stopped by a middle-aged couple. The man was tall and had blond spiky hair and the female was shorter with long red hair that looked smooth. Both faces were dormed with furious faces, glaring at Itachi. Itachi paled and looked back at the parents of Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "Itachi Uchiha, stay the hell away from our children!" The man yelled at him, more of the children's parents coming up behind them. "You have caused us nothing but trouble from them! Teaching them witchcraft and sorcery, you should be burned!" Itachi's eyes widened as all of the parents started to advance on him.

"N-No! Please! I'm carrying on my parents legacy, nothing more!" The parents just started yelled more and started to drag him to the center of the village, people even started to throw rotten fruits at him. Itachi winced as another tomatoes hit him, the juices running down his face and hair, mixing with his tears. The parents were about ten feet away from the stake when they heard a low growling.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kisame shouted, dropping what he was doing and went over to them. The parents all gasped and instantly dropped him, backing away. Kisame rushed over and helped him up, checking him over. "Hey, are you ok?" Itachi nodded, running his fingers through his bangs, trying to get the fruit out. Kisame growled and helped him start to walk, glaring back at the citizens. "You monsters...." He said, helping the teacher get out of there.

The two started walking back towards Kisame's tower, Itachi still trying to get the tomatoe sauce out of his hair. Kisame walked up to the fountain and turned towards Itachi. "So, um, d-do you have a place to stay?"

Itachi nodded and pointed towards the back of town. "Ya, it's right over here, you can see.....it....." Itachi mumbled, watching black smoke rise into the air, seeing his house a flame.

Kisame gasped, grabbing a pail of water from the fountain, "C'mon! We have to go put the fire out!"

Itachi shook his head, "No, they would just set fire to it again.......It's ok, I didn't have anything valuable in there, I carry all my valuables with me........." he said, pulling out a small, leather bag.

Kisame nodded and looked towards his tower, blushing. "Y-You can stay with me, i-if you want...." Itachi blushed and nodded, making Kisame smile. The two walked up to the front of the tower, standing in front of a tall, wooden door, carved with decorative designs. Kisame pulled out a silver key and put it in the lock, turning and unlocking the door. The door swung open and Kisame smiled, holding out his hand. "Welcome home."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I know!!!!!!! I'm sorry for not posting this earlier!!!!!!!!!!!! But~! Just because I posted this one late, I'm going to put up a new story and another chapter to Circus Akatsuki!!!!!!!!


	5. The Tower

AU: FINALLY AN UPDATE~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi smiled and walked in, seeing a stone staircase and starting to walk up. Kisame smiled and locked the door behind them, making sure that no villagers followed them. He put the key back in his pocket and followed Itachi, blushing. 'I-I can't believe he said yes, d-does he not fear me?'

The two came to the top of the stairs where they were met with another door. Kisame stepped forward and opened this one for Itachi, walking in and holding it for him. Itachi walked in and gasped, looking around at the tower. As soon as he walked in he saw millions of different trinkets and charms hanging from the ceiling. The little charms sparkled and jingled slightly with the light breeze flowing through the room. He smiled lightly, walking around. The light came through a couple of long windows at the front of the room, in front of them a circular desk of some sort.

Itachi walked over to the desk, looking closely. It was not a desk, but a circular chest board, the middle cut out so a chair might set in it. Little figurines of all shapes and sizes were all over the board, Itachi reacing out lightly to touch one.

"N-No! Please, don't touch it.." Kisame said, about scaring the life out of the weasel. Itachi blushed and apologized, walking back from the table as Kisame walked over. "This is a very special chest board..." he said, running his hand lightly over the wood. "The little figures aren't just play things...They are real people...I can track almost where everyone is..."

Itachi gasped lightly, leaning in and watching as the little figures move around slightly. "T-This is...Amazing! How were you able to do that?"

Kisame blushed lightly. "I found it actually...I just carved the figures..." Itachi looked closely at the figures of a shark and an angel.

"Who are these of?" He asked, admiring the shark lightly. Kisame blushed, fumbling.

"U-Um...H-Hey! Why don't we look over here~!" Kisame said, lightly taking his hand and leading him to a ton of shelves.

Itachi's eyes lit up. "You have your own library!" He smiles and looks over all the books, excitement practically radiating off of him. Kisame chuckled and watched the man, smiling wide. "So, you don't mind me staying here?" Itachi said, looking at him.

Kisame blushed lightly and smiled. "Of course not, you need a place to live and I have one available. I would be glad to offer my services to a great scholar like you."

Itachi blushed darkly and played with his dress lightly. "A-Arrigato...I-I can make meals and clean to make it up too you, really, I don't feel right about just staying here for free."

Kisame smiled. "That would be wonderful Itachi-san. Let's get you settled in."

AU: yay~! Next update should be coming soon~! 


	6. Prince

AU:Finally! An update!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Itachi hummed, walking through the market place. It had been three months since the beast Kisame welcomed him into his home and over that period of time they had become close friends, then lovers. Kisame would do anything to make Itachi smile and in return Itachi stayed by his side, giving him love that the beast had never known. The townspeople soon learned that the Uchiha was not to be messed with, unless they wanted their face ripped off by his blue lover.

Itachi giggled slightly, thinking of Kisame. He was everything he had ever dreamed. Strong, muscular, smart, funny, interesting, everything wrapped in a big, blue cuddly person. He smiled lovingly, paying for the groceries. He couldn't wait to get back to his shark. Itachi walked towards the tower slightly, walking across the street and gasped as a giant carriage came whipping around the corner. The driver's eyes widened and tried to steer out of the way when a blue flash whipped across, making the raven disappear and the horses rear.

"What the hell?" A voice cried from inside the carriage, the silver plated door flying open. "I swear Kakashi, if you are just screwing with me I am going to kick your ass!"

The silver haired driver sighed and scratched the back of his neck, a silver mask covering the left side of his face. "Calm your panties Sasuke-sama, it was just a peasant." He covered his ears as the prince bitched him out, taking out his orange book and proceeded to tune out his superior.

Sasuke growled and grumbled something about lazy servants before looking over at who had almost caused his carriage to flip, seeing none other than Itachi. His eyes widened and glared, getting out and made his way over to the pair, watching as Kisame helped Itachi up off the ground.

"Love are you alright?..You were almost hit, are you sure you don't have any injuries?..." Kisame asked persistantly, looking over his small lover.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Yes koi, I am ok..Lets just get out of here before-"

"Brother." Itachi's eyes slid closed and sighed heavilly, looking over his slim shoulder at the small prince. Sasuke looked to his older brother hatefully as the villagers whispered to themselves, glaring at him. "It's been five years since that day...I never expected you to be alive and well. Where did you go and hide you weasel bastard?" The younger hissed, glaring at Itachi.

The elder raven sighed and murmured. "I did not hide...You were just to blind to look for me..." Kakashi's attention perked and looked to Itachi, getting down off his perch and walked over.

"Sir, do keep yourself in check. I rather not have to escort you to the King today. My job is tough enough as is." The masked man said, grabbing the prince by the back of the neck and dragged him back to the carriage. Itachi watched silently as the carriage drove back to the castle, looking down and picked up his dropped groceries. Kisame frowned and helped, carrying them in his arms as they walked back to the tower, not dropping the subject.

"Love, how do you know the prince? Why did he call you brother? Shouldn't you be in the castle if you are royalty? What happened?" The shark man persisted on, making the teacher walked faster until he couldn't stand it.

"Koi, this is a very uncomfortable subject for me. Please stop asking." He snapped, glaring at his lover ever so slightly. Kisame was taken aback and frowned, putting the groceries away and grumbled.

"If it's so uncomfortable for you then I ought to know...I want to help..." Itachi sighed and finished, shutting the cupboard and stared off into space.

"It all started...Five years ago..."  
_

AU: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger!


	7. Flashback

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

(FLASHBACK)

There was a small house standing proudly on top of a small grassy hill on the outskirts of the town, a small sign outside saying "Uchiha Potions and Medicines" blowing in the breeze. The occupants inside consisted of two small children, a husband and wife who spent their days making harmless herbs and potions to help benefit the elderly or ill. The youngest child, Sasuke, was upstairs playing in his room while the eldest child, Itachi, was downstairs helping his parents make a strong herbal medicine to be used on a nasty plague that had been terrorizing their country.

Itachi and his parents were mixing together herbs and ingredients in a cauldren in the kitchen when there was a sudden knock on the door. Fugaku, Itachi's father, wiped his hands off on a rag and walks out, opening the door.

"Yes, who is it-" His eyes went wide as a sword sheathed itself in his chest cavity, coughing up a glob of blood and dropped to his knees. Itachi and Mikoto paniced, about to run upstairs to get Sasuke when their path was blocked by a couple soldiers, the one at the door taking his bloody sword from Fugaku's chest before walking over to them.

Mikoto teared up and stood in front of Itachi, screaming. "You evil scoundrels! Leave my children alone! Please! I beg of you!"

The soldiers advanced slightly toward her and a black haired man with purple brimmed eyes and a shiny crown upon his head walked out of the crowd, smirking. "Hello there Mrs. Uchiha, I am King Orochimaru the First. I am here to execute you and your family for high treason and breaking the newly founded law."

Mikoto watched the evil king with wary eyes, pushing Itachi farther behind her. "W-What new law?.."

Orochimaru smirked and held out an official scroll. "Magic is forbidden among this town for any citizen to use and/or partake in the activity of learning or using magic. All activity will be reported and the participants executed." He smirked and put the scroll away. "Kill them."

Mikoto turned and ran up the stairs with Itachi, tripping on the last step and gasped as she was grabbed and her throat sliced. Itachi cried out in horror and ran to Sasuke's room, slamming the door behind him and locked it. Sasuke looked up at his older brother with scared eyes.

"Bwothew, whats goin' on?" He said, getting up off the floor. Itachi panted and ran over to him, pulling him close.

"We have to get out of here Sasuke, right now, we have to go-" He let out a squeak as the soldiers broke down the door, putting himself between the soldiers and Sasuke.

Orochimaru walked in and smirked. "Well well...look at the small kiddies...That tiny one looks so cute and moldable...I'll take him..." He chuckled and walked over.

"What do you say little boy, do you want to come with me? I can give you everything in the world and more... Games, candy, power, anything you want."

Itachi growled. "Sasuke will never go with you! Go away!" He yelped and was slapped across the face, small hands reaching up and cupped his swelling cheek.

Orochimaru snarled. "Shut up you little brat." He looked back at Sasuke and smirked again. "Come on Sasuke-kun, come with me." He held out his hand for him, smiling as Sasuke took it and pulled him with him lightly.

Itachi tried to get Sasuke back. "Sasuke! Come on! He's using you! Please!" He earned a glare fromt he smaller boy in response.

"You let mommy and daddy be kwilled bwothew, I hate you! I hate you!" He hugged Orochimaru's leg tightly and smiled as the elder man patted his head.

Itachi teared up and glared at the snake man. Orochimaru chuckled and leaned down so he was at eye level with Itachi. "You can come along too little boy."

Itachi growled and spit in his face, grabbing a handful of herbs from his small pouch on his hip and threw it at the snake man. "Get away from me!"

Orochimaru yowled in pain as the poison sunk into his skin, glaring at him. "You little brat! Take thisssss!" He took his knife from his belt and swung at Itachi, making a long deep cut from his elbow to his shoulder.

Itachi screamed and fell over holding onto his arm as the King and his men hurried out, tearing up as they set his house aflame. 'Sasuke...'

(END FLASHBACK)

Itachi sat there with his hands in his lap. "Ever since that day Sasuke became the prince and I was left on my own..."

Kisame stared at him and grabbed his arm, pushing his sleeve up and took a long hard look at the scar across his arm, growling darkly. "That bastard will pay for what he did to you..."

Itachi blushed slightly and looked up at the blue man, smiling softly. "Thank you Kisame..." He blushed even darker and leaned in, capturing the blue man's lips.

Kisame's eyes widened and his face turned an odd shade of purple, gently cupping the pale man's cheek and closed his eyes, letting the soothing feeling of their lips meshing together claim him.  
===


End file.
